random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Woo-jin Hecking Brainwashed His Cousin
....and we're back! This follows right after the epic events of Sylvia and Soren's Other Epic Supernoobs Arc. Plot Woo-jin does an evil thing by brainwashing Ae-ri. Script Part One (Open in on Soren and Woo-jin in the former's bedroom. Both are laughing evilly.) Soren: Let's go cause anarchy! Woo-jin: That's the spirit, my dear! (Soren and Woo-jin open the window in Soren's room before jumping out of it.) (Cut to the next day at school.) Ae-ri: I'm so excited to kick my cousin's butt with Soren today! (Ae-ri jumps up and down in excitement.) (Soren, unbrainwashed, walks into the room.) Soren: Ae-ri! Ae-ri: Soren! Ready to kick some Awful Cousin Butt?! Soren: Yeah! (The two high five.) Ae-ri: It's gonna be so awesome! Soren: I know! ...Hey, could you wait a moment? (Soren runs out of class and goes to wherever Woo-jin is. He snaps her into the brainwashed state as soon as he sees her.) Soren: Hey! That one cousin you have that hates your guts wants to kick your butt! Woo-jin: I'll make sure to be ready. Soren: Good! Woo-jin: Now go back. (Woo-jin snaps her out and walks off screen.) (Soren, unbrainwashed now, runs back to class.) Soren: I'm baaaaaack~ Ae-ri: Heyo! Soren: It's almost time to kick your cousin's butt! Ae-ri: Heck yeah! Soren: But first, we have to- Ae-ri: Wait for the bell to ring, right? (The bell rings) Ae-ri: Speak of the devil... (The two run out of the school.) (The two are now outside, and wait for Woo-jin to walk out.) Woo-jin: (Offscreen) Well, well, well, isn't it Ae-ri and your friend. Ae-ri: Hey, dummy! Woo-jin: Luckily I'm prepared for this. Ae-ri: Well so am I! (The two get ready while Soren watches them both.) Soren: This is gonna be good... (Chuckles evilly) Ae-ri: If you wanna go, then let's go, dummy! Let's! Go! (The two start to fight.) Ae-ri: Come on! Fight me! (Woo-jin charges at her.) (Ae-ri dodges.) (Woo-jin pins her down.) (Ae-ri removes his hand and forces it to punch him.) Ae-ri: Why are you hitting yourself, bud? Do I need to call the hospital? (Woo-jin slaps her.) (Ae-ri slaps him back.) Woo-jin: Well, it's time for me to do this... (Woo-jin snaps his fingers close to Ae-ri's face. Nothing happens to her, except that she now has dark circles under her eyes.) Ae-ri: ...Yep. Screw this crap. I'm going home. (Ae-ri yawns profusely.) (Woo-jin snaps his fingers at Soren, who becomes brainwashed again.) Soren: Was she supposed to become dark? Woo-jin: Nope. She might be immune. (Ae-ri is seen walking home.) Soren: What now? (Woo-jin shrugs.) Soren: I'll go home, see ya. (Woo-jin waves without saying anything.) (Cut to Ae-ri. She is profusely rubbing her eyes, and knocks on the door once she gets to her house. Her sister, Byul-yi, opens the door.) Byul-yi: Big Sis! You're home! (Ae-ri walks pass her and falls asleep on the couch. Her brother, Jun-yeon, takes notice of this.) Jun-yeon: Ae-ri, are you okay? You're never this tired after school. (Ae-ri snores.) Jun-yeon: And you never snore unless you're sick! (Ae-ri's mother, Un-gyeong runs in.) Un-gyeong: SICK!? No daughter of mine is getting sick! Not now, not ever! (Ae-ri says nothing as this happens.) Byul-yi: I think she's dead. Jun-yeon: Don't even joke about that! (Ae-ri turns over.) Byul-yi: Actually, I take that back! (Cuts to Soren entering her aunt's house.) Soren: Hi, everyone! (Her cousins, Parker and Rosa wave to her as she walks in.) (Soren sits on the couch, basically relaxing.) (Sammy comes running out.) Sammy: Soren! Check out this neat gadget I found! (He is holding Soren's battle ball.) Soren: Hey! That's my ball! (Soren runs over to Sammy and grabs the battle ball out of his hands.) Sammy: What was that for? Soren: It's mine! Sammy: Can I touch it, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase? (Sammy attempts to touch the battle ball, but Soren holds it up so he can't reach it.) Soren: Don't even think about it! (Rosa and Parker, now interested, try to grab the battle ball as well.) Soren: (Thinking) oh gosh oh heck (Soren grabs the ball from her cousins and runs to her room. She locks the door and hyperventilates.) Woo-jin: Fancy seeing you here. Soren: How did you get in my room?! Woo-jin: You left your window open, dummy. Soren: Oh... (Woo-jin spots Soren's battle ball.) Woo-jin: What's that? Soren: You're not supposed to know! Woo-jin: Well, a secret, huh? I'll get it out of you... (Woo-jin snaps his fingers; Soren is brainwashed again.) Soren: Well, it's a neat little gadget I use in combat! Woo-jin: Let me guess, you're one of those 'Superdudes' they talk about on the news often. Soren: Yeah. (Woo-jin smirks when Soren says that.) Woo-jin: I see. Now, would you mind giving me more info about you and your little group of heroes? Soren: Of course! Let's begin with... (Woo-jin grabs a notepad and pencil out so he can write this down.) Soren: Park Ae-ri! (Woo-jin's jaw drops.) Woo-jin: MY COUSIN?! Being a Superhero!? This must be a joke, right!? Ae-ri has been a dullard her whole life, and she'll never amount to anything. Soren: I'm not lying, your cousin's out here saving the world. With me. Whack. (Woo-jin flips out some more.) Woo-jin: I-I just can't believe this! This has got to be a lie! Ae-ri has never had the proper mental capacity to handle such a responsibility! She can't even do a cartwheel without hurting her back! Soren: Hrm. I'm telling the whole truth, Woo-jin! She's one of them! Woo-jin: I don't believe you. There's no way. (Soren grabs her phone and shows him a video of Ae-ri using her battle ball to fight off a virus with Soren.) Woo-jin: Okay, maybe she DID amount to something. But still, she sucks in every other field! (Soren nods.) Soren: I miiiight have more beans to spill about your cousin... Woo-jin: Oh, do tell. I could use these for blackmail next time we argue! (Soren starts to tell Woo-jin about these.) Woo-jin: She's WHAT?! Soren: Yep! She has a cr- (a static screen happens, cutting off her sentence.) Woo-jin: ...Huh. The more you know. Soren: Indeed! Woo-jin: Now, tell me about Ae-ri's friends.... Soren: Alrighty! Let's begin with... (Woo-jin starts to write.) Soren: First, we have Kevin. Him and Ae-ri have known eachother since the first grade. Apparently, they're both "hoodie-wearing bros", but I'm assuming that's an inside joke or something like that. Woo-jin: Uh huh.... Soren: Next is Tyler. Like Kevin, him and Ae-ri have known eachother since the first grade. Up until the third grade, they had this super complex secret handshake. It had like, 30 steps. Yeah, it's long. Woo-jin: Secret handshake? Soren: Yep! Next is Roach. Don't remember when him and Ae-ri met, but yeah, they're close friends. One time I caught them t-posing together in the janitor's closet. Woo-jin: .....seriously? Soren: Yep! I joined in on it because t-posing is epic, but we were caught the moment I came in. Woo-jin: Hm. Soren: And last but not least, Ae-ri's best friend since the beginning of time... I don't need to mention her name, do I? No? Good. They're like, the tightest-knit duo in the galaxy. They have the most inside jokes known to man, and- Woo-jin: Why did you stop? Soren: Uhh... (Soren shrugs) Woo-jin: Thanks for all the info, my dear~ Soren: You're welcome. (Woo-jin leaves Soren's room, and snaps her out her brainwashed state.) Soren: Huh? What happened? (Soren looks around.) Soren: What did I... what did I just do?! (Cuts to Ae-ri's house. She is in her room playing a video game, when her mom, Un-gyeong walks in.) Un-gyeong: Ae-ri, Cousin Woo-jin is visiting today. Ae-ri: UGHHHHH! Not Woo-jin! I HATE HIM! Un-gyeong: I know, I know, but please try and get along. Ae-ri: We always try to, but we always end up fighting! Un-gyeong: Well if you feel the urge to argue, repress it! (The doorbell is heard.) Un-gyeong: Ae-ri, open the door for your cousin. (Ae-ri angrily walks out of her room and lets Woo-jin in. She greets him with a cold, hateful glare.) Woo-jin: How are you, Ae-ri? (Woo-jin smirks evilly at his cousin, getting ready to use the info he got from Soren against her.) Ae-ri: Awful, now that you're here. I hate you. Woo-jin: Thanks for the compliment, dear cousin! Anyway, how's it going, fighting with the Superdudes? Ae-ri: SHUT UP, YOU FOUL ANIMAL! THAT INFORMATION IS NOT FOR YOU! (Ae-ri punches Woo-jin in the arm.) Woo-jin: And don't think I don't know about your "girl-crush" on your friend, either. Ae-ri: (blushing madly) HOW DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?! If you really know this, then what's her full name?! (Woo-jin laughs evilly as Ae-ri growls at him.) Woo-jin: That information was not shared with me~ Ae-ri: YOU CRETIN! YOU BUMBLING IDIOT! WHO TOLD YOU!? Woo-jin: I cannot tell you, or else you'd be very upset. (Ae-ri punches Woo-jin in the throat.) Ae-ri: If you tell any of this to my friends, I will know. And I will come to your house and kick you in the... knees. I'll kick you in the knees and break your kneecaps. Woo-jin: I'd like to see you try. (Ae-ri attempts to break Woo-jin's kneecaps.) Woo-jin: You fool. You cannot break my kneecaps. Say, let's make a deal. If you can successfully attempt to break my elbow, then I won't tell anyone. However, if you fail to do so... then I'll have to tell everyone about your secret. Ae-ri: (tearing up a bit) You're a monster! I wish you were never my cousin! (Ae-ri grabs Woo-jin by the elbow and is about to smash it off the table, but stops midway.) Ae-ri: (Tearing up some more) You know what?! FINE. YOU WIN. Tell everyone. It's already obvious enough to her that I love her. Woo-jin: You kidding?! Ae-ri: No. I'm not. As I stated before, it's already obvious. I'm pretty sure she knows already. Whenever I'm around her, my face changes into several shades of red, and I'm always trying to hold her hand, and I just- Woo-jin: Yeah, blah blah blah... Ae-ri: Anyways.... (Ae-ri ACTUALLY SMACKS WOO-JIN'S ELBOW ON THE TABLE.) Woo-jin: (screaming) AE-RI, YOU ABSOLUTE DEVIL! Ae-ri: YOU DARED ME TO DO IT! Woo-jin: Well I guess I did, BUT STILL! YOU ABSOLUTE DEVIL! (Woo-jin tried to strangle Ae-ri.) (Ae-ri uppercuts him as the two scream at each other.) (Un-gyeong walks in on them yelling.) Un-gyeong: What is going on here!? Ae-ri: He's being a MEANIE! Woo-jin: She broke my elbow! Ae-ri: You DARED me too! Don't act innocent, you waste-eating pillock! Un-gyeong: Ae-ri, you're grounded for a week! (Ae-ri facepalms and groans.) Part 2 - Electric Boogaloo (Ae-ri walks to her room angrily.) Ae-ri: How did he get that info!? Who told him!? (Ae-ri continues doing all sorts of mental gymnastics in order to try and figure out this wacky shizz, bruh!) (Cuts to Soren, who's still wondering about what happened.) Soren: I don't understand! What even happened?! Why can't I remember it!? (Woo-jin randomly appears next to her.) Soren: Get out of my room! Woo-jin: (snickers before snapping his fingers.) Soren: (now brainwashed) So... what's the plan? (Woo-jin thinks for a moment.) Woo-jin: We fight the Superdudes. Soren: Oh yes... perfect. Woo-jin: Let's go. Soren: WAIT! I am, or was, one of them, so if they see me, they'll flip! Same with you and Ae-ri! Woo-jin: Don't fret, my princess. I'll give you a disguise... Soren: You'll have one as well, right? Woo-jin: Yes. Soren: Let's beat those noobs and get those costumes! Woo-jin: They're not costumes, they're disguises! Soren: Ah, my bad, Woo-jin~! Woo-jin: Alright, let's move! (The two head out and arrive at a desolate field, waiting for the Supernoobs to show up.) Soren: (Yawns) I'm waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting~ (The noobs, in uniform, show up.) Soren: (Whispering, to Woo-jin) They're here. Woo-jin: Alright. Let's fight! (Soren faces the noobs, smirking at Ae-ri in particular.) (Ae-ri scowls.) (Soren and Woo-jin laugh evilly.) Ae-ri: Okay, Noobs! Let's end this!